los siete pecados de las hadas
by AdairCG
Summary: Esta historia se centrara más en Ban de Nanatsu no Taizai, como se unió en el gremio de Fairy Tail y su vida pasada en este gremio, antes de beber de la fuente de la juventud y unirse a los Siete pecados capitales (sí que no será tan OP) y como se convierten en aliados y conocer nuevos amigos para combatirán futuras amenazas.


**Hola a todos, este será mi primer fanfic y crossover. Sí que espero que les guste y lo disfruten. Esta historia se centrara más en Ban de** **Nanatsu no Taizai y como se unió en el gremio de Fairy Tail y su vida pasada antes de tomar de la fuente de la juventud y unirse a los Siete pecados capitales (sí que no será tan OP).**

 **Yo no soy dueño de** **Nanatsu no Taizai y Fairy Tail, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños Nakaba Suzuki y** **Hiro Mashima.**

"diálogos"

 _"pensamientos"_

* * *

Esta es una historia ancestral. Ocurrió cuando mundo humano y espiritual no se habían separado. Los Magos, Humanos con habilidades mágicas inmensurables, ellos eran temidos y a la ves alabados. Existieron grupos de humanos valientes que ayudo a combatir el mal en esos tiempos. Esos grupos eran conocidos como Gremios, pero existieron siete almas que traicionaron al reino, se les conoce como…. **Los siete pecados capitales**.

 **Capítulo 1: La soledad**

 **País de Bitania, Ciudad de Alberdeen, Año X773:**

"¡VUELVE AQUI, MOCOSO DE MIERDA!" grito un hombre corpulento con un palo de madera en la mano en algún lugar de la ciudad.

"¿lo encontraste?" Le dice otro hombre dirigiéndose hacia él.

"no, aun no pero cuando lo encuentre, le cortare las manos a ese niñato y lo golpeare para que aprenda a no volver a robarme jamás" el hombre corpulento le dijo a su camarada con enojo.

"ha, no te preocupes, atraparemos al desgraciado, tengo una bueno idea de qué hacer con él" su compañero dice con diversión y malicia en su rostro mientras miraba a todos lados buscando al niño.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"ya lo veras, pero primero tenemos que encontrar al mocosos de mierda…. ¡Vamos!" con eso dicho se fueron corriendo los dos en un dirección a lazar de los callejones de la ciudad.

Muy cerca de ahí, en los tejados de uno de los edificios, se encontraba un niño de 12 años jadeando y buscando un poco de aire. El niño estaba observando la dirección que se fueron sus atacantes, Esperando el momento ideal para salir de su escondite.

Viendo que estaba el camino libre, decidió bajar de los tejados y continuar su camino en la dirección contraria donde se fueron los hombres.

En un trote ligero y cargando una bolsa del mismo alto y ancho que su espada o tal vez más. Se dirigía a su guarida secreta con la comida que había robado y poder disfrutarla.

" _no puedo esperar para probar esta comida. Kihihihihi gracias idiotas, por dejar su bodega abierta. El robo más fácil ~"_ el niño pensó mientras se lamia los labios por la comida y se reía de los hombres que lo perseguían.

* * *

Mientras el niño seguía su camino a su guarida súper secreta, por los callejones y los tejados de la ciudad de Alberdeen. Por fin el niño llego a su destino, entro por su entrada secreta, bajo la escalera y se dirigió a una piedra enorme para poder sentarse y revisar la comida robada.

"oooh~" dijo el niño asombrado por toda la comida que tenía. Sin perder el tiempo, tomo lo primero que vio, una rebanada de pan y una manzana.

"¡MUNCH, MUNCH, CHOMP, CHOMP, CHOMP…!" Se podía oír como masticaba la comida con a una velocidad increíble y desesperada, como si nunca hubiera comidió en días o tal vez semanas.

El tiempo pasó y el niño por fin se sintió lo suficiente lleno por la comida. Se había comido la mayoría de lo que tenía en la bolsa. Ahora el niño estaba sentado, mientras que veía el fuego de la fogata que había echo para mantener el calor durante la noche.

Este eran el mismo lugar que se escondía con su "padre", que lo acogió y adopto como su hijo y le enseño las artes del robar para poder sobrevivir a este mundo.

" _me gustaría que Zhivago viera cuanta comida pude conseguir por mí mismo…tal vez...ahora se sorprenda y si me felicite"_ pensó en niño con tristeza en su rostro por recordar a la única persona en que ha confiado en este mundo.

"¿dónde estás Zhivago?… ¿porque te fuiste?" ya ha pasado un tiempo que el niño no avisto a su "padre". Desde el día del accidente y el día que lo abandono.

Todavía el niño podía recordar las historias que contaba cada noche alrededor de la fogata con emoción en sus narraciones. Pero la historia que más le llamo su atención fue la historia de la fuente de la juventud y la santa guardiana que protege la fuente, en el bosque del rey hada.

" _Tal vez, si solo tal vez, si tu viera una vida eterna,…podría encontrar una vida mejor en algún tiempo, tener algunas aventuras en algún lugar….y….. Lejos de esta ciudad de…..mierda…Zzzzzz"_ pensó el niño con esperanza, mientras intentaba mantenerse despierto, pero sucumbió al sueño y se recostó en el suelo de tierra, justo alado de la fogata.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente, medio día:**

Podemos ver a un niño vagando por el bosque, en los alrededores de la ciudad de Alberdeen. El niño es veía confundido, mirando a todas las direcciones en su alrededor buscando algo o alguien.

"¿dónde está la casa de Zhivago?, me dijo que él vivía en el bosque con su hijo, pero no veo ninguna casa, agujero o cueva por aquí~" el niño se preguntaba y hablaba consigo mismo, mientras seguía buscando.

" _Tal vez se fue de la cuidad…. ¡no!, es muy peligroso, dijo que los caballeros lo atraparían si salía de la cuidad y tampoco dejaría a sus hijos solos aquí_ " el niño negó que su "padre" huiría de la ciudad, aunque lo haya dejado solo ese día, él sabía que tal había una razón por lo que hiso. Él no tenía resentimientos hacia él.

El niño busco y busco pero no encontró nada, el tiempo corría y se estaba por anochecer.

"quizás tendré suerte mañana, si busco en las montañas~" y con eso el niño se dirigió a su guarida para descansar. Siguió caminado rumbo a las ciudad unos buenos kilómetros, pero justo cuando podía ver la cuidad a lo lejos alguien lo agarro de la camisa por detrás y lo levanto.

"miren quien tenemos aquí…. ¿cómo estas mocoso de mierda?" le dijo el hombre corpulento mientras lo sostenía en el aire y le daba una sonrisa de maliciosa. El niño extremada mente sorprendido y con miedo del hombre que le robo su comida el día anterior lo haya atrapado.

"hajajajaja….el destino nos sonríe, eh" dijo su compañero acercándose, mientras se reía de la situación.

El niño no podía decir ninguna palabra, el miedo lo apodero por completo. En medio del bosque. Obviamente si estuviera en la cuidad, igualmente nadie lo vendría a salvar, él está completa mente solo ahora.

"ahora eres mío pendejo de mierda" y con eso dicho, el hombre robusto le dio un feroz golpe en el estómago, haciendo que el niño escupiera un poco de vómito en la camisa de hombre robusto.

"¡Mira lo que hiciste pedazo de mierda!" el hombre le da un puñetazo en la cara al niño, con tal fuerza que lo arroja al suelo. En el suelo el niño con un moretón el su mejilla derechas y un poco de sangre en su labio. El niño vio a hombre a los ojos, mientras estaba en el suelo y hablo.

"golpeas como una puta" fue débil, pero el hombre logro escucharlo.

"QUE DIJISTE HIJO DE PERRA" el hombre toma un cuchillo de su funda en su cinturón, está apunto de matar al niño y segarse por la furia, pero su compañero lo detuvo.

"oye, colmate hombre, tenemos mejores planes que hacer con este mocoso y lo necesitamos vivos. Ya lo golpeaste lo suficiente, no dañes la mercancía" dijo su compañero. El hombre robusto inhalo y exhalo para poder relajarse.

"ahh... Tienes razón, parece que encontramos una forma que nos pagues lo que nos robaste. Veras mi compañero tiene un amigo que busca niños jóvenes para… mmm...Como lo digo. Ah! Si, para ser esclavos" dijo el hombre robusto con una sonrisa maléfica en su cara mientras lo veía a los ojos.

 _"¡un esclavo!"_ pensó el niño en estado de shock. Esta sería la segunda vez de que lo quieren capturar para venderlo a un noble y usarlo como esclavo. Con eso cruzando su mete, uso todas la fuerza que tenía para poder levantarse e intentar escapar. Mientras el niño ya estaba en una altura lista para comenzar a correr, pero antes que pudiera correr, fue pateado en su espada por el hombre robusto.

"¿dónde crees que vas bastardo?" dijo el hombre.

"hajajajaja mira como intenta escapar, no escaparas tan fácil. Gracias a ti, nos pagaran muy bien por entregarte y a cada mocoso de mierda que atrapemos en esta ciudad, pero como sabrás no hay muchos niños en esta ciudad de mierda. Sí que pensé, en el momento que robaste el almacén. Tú eras el único pendejo solitario en esta ciudad, que esta tan solo que necesita robar comida para poder sobrevivir y sin nadie quien te cuide o te extrañe, ¡en pocas palabras…dinero fácil!~" Dijo con diversión en su tono, el compañero del hombre robusto.

"No iré a ninguna parte, pedazos de mierda. ¡Tampoco seré esclavo que ningún noble bastardo!" gruño el niño con furia en su tono y en sus ojos carmesís.

"¿quién ha dicho que te enviaremos a con un noble?" Respondió el hombre robusto con diversión

"¿Qué?" eso es todo lo que dijo el niño con incredulidad y asombro en su tono. Sino lo llevarían con un noble, ¿entonces dónde?

"hajaja…si te preguntas donde te llevaran, ya lo verás por ti mismo, no te arruinaremos la sorpresa. Bien fue una buena la conversación, pero tenemos negocios que resolver. Me arias los honores." Le dijo a su compañero robusto, mientras vertía un líquido de una botella a un paño, que saco de su bolsillo y se lo entregaba en sus manos con cuidado.

"por su puesto hombre. Bien pedazo de mierda es hora de ir a dormir hajaja" dijo hombre robusto mientras de tomar el rostro del niño.

"aléjate de mí, sucio pedazo de mierda. Te matare, aléjate bastardo, hijo de perra…." mientras en niño seguía insultando al hombre e intentaba luchar para poder escapar de su agarre. Mientras tanto el hombre no se inmuto y seguía acercándose más y más el paño húmedo a su rostro. Logrando al fin establecer contacto con su rostro y esperar que inhale el olor del líquido que había en el paño.

"MM...MM…..MGHHM….MHG…MGS…MMM" era todo lo que podía lograr decir el niño, intentando forcejear y quitarse el paño de la cara. Pero el hombre no se movió ningún centímetro.

 _"maldición no puedo rendirme aun, no dejar que me…atrapen…..yo….yo…aun no…ayuda…Zhivago"_ eso eran los últimos pensamientos del niño, antes que se viera todo de negro.

 **Bueno este es el fin del capítulo uno o prólogo, bueno espero que les haya gustado y perdón por mi gramático o mi falta de escritura. Buenos traeré el siguiente capítulo pronto, Aceptó críticas, consultas y preguntas todo es válido.**


End file.
